Too Hot
by Burbuja Phantomhive
Summary: Thomas se encontraba enfermo y tenía un frío del demonio. El único que se encontraba cerca para brindarle un poco de calor era el jefe de los corredores, Minho.
**M** intho.

 **O** neshot.

Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso James Dashner y su trilogía "The Maze Runner". Yo simplemente los he tomado prestado para hacer volar mi imaginación~.

* * *

 **Burbuja Phantomhive:**

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Soy Burbuja y aquí vengo a dejar mi primer Oneshot de la trilogía "The Maze Runner". Desde el primer momento que leí los libros mi mente sádica y malvada llena de yaoi comenzó a trabajar y enseguida mi fangirleo por Mintho despertó.

Desde hace un tiempo llevo escribiendo este Oneshot y finalmente pude terminarlo. Se encuentra ambientado en la misma historia que la del libro, pero no hay nada de Spoilers o eso creo.

Eeeeeeeen fin. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus bonitos comentarios y criticas (constructivas).

* * *

 **C** apítulo **Ú** nico

La noche comenzaba a caer y a la acostumbrada hora de siempre, el chirrido de las grandes puertas de piedra alrededor del Área resonó en los oídos de cada habitante del lugar anunciando con aquel estruendoso y grave aullido; que finalmente se cerrarían. Un par de minutos antes de que estas se cerraran, los corredores atravesaron el umbral con rapidez. Estaban sucios, cansados y por demás de hambrientos. Aquel día Thomas, quien en menos de un mes se había convertido en un corredor innato no los acompañó. Había estado durante toda una semana en cama, con fiebre y tos, aunque ninguno de los "Docs" podía explicar realmente la verdadera causa de ello. Era muy extraño que alguien se enfermara de gripe en aquel lugar así que Thomas, como de costumbre hacía galantería de las situaciones tan extrañas que siempre le rodeaban.

Minho se dirigió hacia el cuarto de mapas con los corredores siguiéndole el paso desde atrás. Durante el camino, cruzó un par de palabras con Alby y Newt quienes no se aguantaron por preguntar acerca de la situación actual del laberinto. El Encargado de los corredores les dijo más de lo mismo: Cambios en la distribución del laberinto, nada de salidas, nada sospechoso, no habían encontrado absolutamente nada. Aunque a los dos chicos al mando les extrañó la forma tan distraía en la que el coreano les hablaba, como sí no tuviera interés alguno por hablar de aquello y estuviera pensando en otra cosa mientras lo hacía.

Minho, durante todo el recorrido del laberinto no había dejado de pensar en su compañero de equipo, Thomas. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza y aunque era una simple gripe, se sentía preocupado o mejor dicho: ansioso por verlo. Durante todo el adiestramiento del chico dentro del laberinto habían compartido un sin fin de momentos, llegando a ser muy cercanos. Por otro lado, Minho de un momento a otro comenzó a encariñarse con aquel chico. No supo en que momento, lo único que sabía es que su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que lo veía. Sin embargo, siempre hacia lo posible por ocultar aquella extraña emoción que sentía hacia Thomas. Sentía que estaba mal, que era incorrecto.

Cenó con el grupo entero y gracias al cielo que Sartén, el cocinero, se encontraba de buen humor. Le pidió un plato de comida y un vaso de agua para llevarle al otro corredor que aún, gracias a la fiebre y a los constantes mareos, no había logrado poner un pie fuera de aquella habitación.

En cuanto terminó su comida, el coreano se despidió de todos y de forma apresurada se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de la enfermería. Subió las escaleras de madera pudiendo escuchar cómo estas crujían debajo de sus pies y cuando estuvo en frente de la habitación, empujó la puerta con los pies –ya que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas– y finalmente cruzó el umbral de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Thomas se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, durmiendo con los labios entreabiertos y un brazo cayendo hacia el suelo fuera de la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración acompasada pudiéndose escuchar, un leve ronquido escapar de sus comisuras. Atontado, Minho le observó por un buen rato. Dejó las cosas sobre una pequeña mesa de madera desgastada y enseguida, se dejó caer con suma lentitud sobre el borde de la cama, justo en un hueco perfecto que le dejaba espacio para acostarse de costado junto a su compañero.

Le contempló. No supo por cuanto tiempo y tampoco le importó. Sus cabellos despeinados lo hacían ver… Tierno. La idea le aterró, sin embargo no aparto la vista. Sus labios, rosados y entreabiertos; le provocaban una extraña necesidad de tocarlo. Minho apenas podía contenerse.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento de lo que sentía por el corredor. No tenía en claro si aquello estaba bien o mal, pero lo más lógico era que aquel sentimiento, era un sentir erróneo. Ambos eran hombres. Y conociendo a aquellos habitantes del área, los tacharían de "mariquitas". No. Sabía de ese sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo la culpa no lo dejaba admitirlo.

Con sus nudillos, Minho acarició suavemente una de las mejillas de Thomas quien ante el suave tacto, se removió frunciendo el entrecejo. Del susto, el Encargado se apartó y enseguida, los parpados del otro corredor comenzaron a abrirse dirigiendo la vista hacia un lado, encontrándose con la mirada de su "Jefe", como había comenzado a llamarlo de un tiempo para acá.

—¿Minho? —Preguntó entre balbuceos. Reincorporándose dio un largo bostezo. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Thomas, sintió un frío abrazador recorrer su cuerpo, producto de la fiebre alta. Sus dientes castañearon y por reflejo, se acobijó dentro de las sábanas —. ¡Maldición! Estúpido frío —Dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante al escuchar la cortar risa que dejó escapar.

—Al menos pareces estar vivo, aunque sigues teniendo cara de plopus..

—En realidad, me siento como plopus.

Minho alargó su brazo para tomar entre sus manos el plato de comida y entregárselo al corredor.

—Ten. Supuse que tendrías hambre.

Sin dudarlo, Thomas se dispuso a devorar como una bestia la comida que le había ofrecido el encargado de los corredores. La fiebre agotaba sus energías, pero el hambre persistía. Miró de reojo al coreano, quien le contemplaba sin decir una palabra.

—¿Descubrieron algo hoy? —Preguntó, luego de haber terminado de ingerir el último bocado. Minho negó al tiempo en el que le tendía el vaso con agua. Al instante, Thomas bebió de este.

—Nada —Suspiró—. Más de lo mismo. Ya hemos hecho las conclusiones y las comparaciones del trabajo de hoy, pero seguimos sin encontrar nada.

—Entiendo.

El silencio se adueñó de ambos. Thomas no parecía en lo absoluto incómodo y por el contrario se esforzaba en cubrir todas y cada una de sus extremidades y aunque lo logró, no tuvo efecto alguno. De pronto, ya no era el silencio que abordaba la habitación, si no el sonido de los dientes de Thomas al castañear. Masculló una y mil palabrotas al aire. Minho solo enarcó una de sus cejas y casi al segundo, una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Idiota, enfermándote cuando más necesitamos de ti —"Idiota, enfermándote cuando más te necesito" Era lo que realmente quería decir el coreano y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar semejante estupidez.

Minho jaló del brazo a su corredor para enseguida, resguardarlo entre sus brazos, rodeando la figura de Thomas con sus potentes y fuertes extremidades. Su tacto era suave y Thomas, por un momento, se olvidó del frío. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante el calor que desprendía su compañero y ante la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, pudo captar el aroma del sudor de Minho y enseguida; se sintió embriagado por su fragancia.

Thomas subió la mirada y allí estaba, esa intensa mirada que en más de una ocasión había percibido por parte del encargado de los corredores. Aquella intensa mirada que nunca había logrado descifrar. Esos ojos perfectamente delineados y pequeños que lo devoraban y le arrebataban el aliento con solo mirarle. El corazón de Minho dio un vuelco cuando el corredor se posicionó a gatas sobre él.

—¿Thomas…?

—Es solo que… Tengo frío, Minho —Thomas rozó suavemente su boca con la del coreano, sintiendo el calor de su aliento chocar contra sus comisuras. Anhelaba de ese calor. Quería más. Se sentía hipnotizado por él.

Minho instintivamente colocó las manos sobre los hombros ajenos para empujarlo en caso de que al otro corredor se le ocurriese la idea de eliminar la poca distancia que los separaba en ese preciso instante. Aunque no estaba seguro de si realmente quería que eso sucediera.

Las manos de Thomas se movieron con inseguridad hacia su compañero, quien solo cerro los ojos en cuanto sintió las palmas de este tomar con suavidad sus mejillas. El aliento del coreano chocaba contra el suyo, invitándolo a rendirse por completo ante aquella boca entreabierta que había ansiado besar hace mucho. Sí. Thomas se había enamorado del encargado de los corredores, pero el miedo que lo embargó mantuvo sus sentimientos en negación y al parecer, en ese preciso momento comenzaban a hundir al pobre Thomas nuevamente hacia ellos.

Sin previo aviso, Thomas hundió sus labios en los de Minho. Los hombros del coreano se tensaron junto con sus manos, que se apretaron alrededor de los hombros del otro muchacho logrando sacarle un quejido que a los oídos del corredor asiático sonó más cómo un gemido contenido. Thomas podía jurar que sus mejillas quemaban como el fuego mismo.

Finalmente, Minho fue quien dio el primer paso y deslizando su mano diestra hasta la mejilla del otro corredor, comenzó a mover sus labios con suma suavidad. El labio inferior de Thomas tembló, dudoso durante un par de segundos hasta que el coreano lo tomo fuertemente entre sus dientes para luego liberarlo, alejando su rostro y abriendo los ojos. Sus ojos se conectaron y una gruesa capa de tensión sexual se instaló entre ambos.

—M-Minh-

—Cállate —Le cortó rápidamente el coreano—. No lo arruines —Y seguido de ello, empujó al más bajo contra la cama, siendo ahora el encargado quien hundía ferozmente su boca con la de Thomas. El corredor novato tan solo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos cuando la lengua de Minho chocó ferozmente contra la suya y apenas pudiendo evitarlo, un gemido escapo de su garganta para chocar contra la boca del encargado.

Las manos de Minho se escurrieron rápidamente por debajo de la camiseta de Thomas, comenzando a abarcar toda la piel que se le permitía. El muchacho temblaba debajo del cuerpo del asiático y gemía su nombre una y otra vez, cada que podía; ya que la boca feroz de Minho arremetía con fuerza sobre sus labios entre succiones y mordidas constantes.

—Minho… ¡Ah! M-Mmn.

Los gemidos de Thomas solo lograron calentar aun más al coreano, quien no paraba de tocar cada rincón del cuerpo ajeno con las yemas de sus dedos. Thomas dio un salto en cuanto sintió al coreano posicionarse entre sus piernas, sintiendo la dura erección de él chocar salvajemente contra su trasero.

—¡Dios! —Gimió el corredor novato, rompiendo el beso de entre ambos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos para que estos no fueran escuchados por aquellos habitantes que merodeaban cerca del lugar.

Minho succionó el cuello de su compañero y finalmente, se apartó dándole un respiro. Sin quitarle la mirada a Thomas, desabrochó el primer botón de su pantalón y para cuando el corredor novato hubo llevado la mirada hacia el Coreano, este se encontraba sosteniendo firmemente su dura y prominente erección; con la punta enrojecida y goteando líquido pre-seminal. Listo para abordar la estrecha y suave carne de Thomas.

El corredor novato inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo su propio miembro palpitar con fuerza debajo de sus delgados pantalones. Minho se inclinó hacia él, tomando con ambas manos el borde de estos y jalándolos hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en cuanto la hombría de Thomas fue expuesta ante él.

—Thomas… —Apenas pudo musitar el Coreano. Thomas se reincorporó, quedando ligeramente sentado, extendiendo su brazo para tocar la mejilla de Minho.

—Estoy bien. Quiero esto tanto como tú.

Minho no pudo contener el calor que inundó su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. Empujó a Thomas con más fuerza de la que quería, se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas y al instante, engulló con fiereza el pesado y grande miembro del corredor novator.

Thomas sintió una descarga logrando que arqueara la espalda e instintivamente haciéndole abrir más las piernas para el coreano. La lengua de Minho acariciaba la punta de su miembro mientras que su boca se movía de arriba hacia abajo con fiereza, devorándole, bombeando con fuerza y aprisionando todas y cada una de sus venas, haciendo que el cuerpo de Thomas temblara y gimiera. Se mordía el labio para contener los gritos y gemidos que peligrosamente, deseaban escapar de su boca.

El jefe de los corredores insertó un dedo en la cavidad anal del otro muchacho. Sintió como sus paredes se tensaban alrededor de su dedo corazón y sin dejar de devorar el miembro de Thomas, comenzó a mover de atrás hacia adelante su mano, empujando contra la estrecha entrada del corredor novato. Thomas sentía dolor y al mismo tiempo placer, no podría describirlo. Solo sabía que quería más, necesitaba más. Necesitaba sentir a Minho en su interior. En lo único que pensaba era en aquel grueso miembro tocando su interior.

Minho deslizó su boca una, dos, tres veces y luego sintió el estallido de semen inundar su boca. Thomas había alcanzado el orgasmo y se mordía el labio con fuerza para no dejar escapar aquel grito de desesperación. El coreano se apartó, relamiéndose los labios y observando al chico: Su cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, el pecho subiendo y bajando por la fuerte respiración y aquel miembro que no había bajado ni un centímetro; seguí igual de erecto y húmedo.

Los dedos de Minho permanecían en el interior del corredor novato, moviéndose en su interior. Aquel movimiento le producía espasmos al sentir como Minho tocaba aquel punto tan sensible en su interior. Un par de segundos más y un segundo y tercer dedo abordó el interior del muchacho, quién soltaba pequeños gemidos y se removía de un lado a otro sobre la cama, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Minho, siendo acompañado por el sonido de piel contra piel que producían sus dedos al entrar y salir.

—No… Te quiero a ti —Musitó Thomas entre gemidos lo cuales fueron acallados por un quejido cuando sintió el vacío de los dedos de Minho al salir de su interior.

Sin previo aviso, el coreano lo tomó de las pantorrillas, levantando sus piernas y sin darle tiempo al otro corredor, se sumergió con fuerza en la profundidad estrecha y carnosa; empotrando a Thomas sin cuidado alguno. El corredor novato sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un grito que al instante, ahogó.

Minho comenzó a moverse al instante, empujando su miembro en Thomas, una y otra vez. El chirrido de la pobre cama sufriendo solo aseguraba que el coreano, no estaba siendo nada delicado y los gemidos de Thomas, solo confirmaban que aquello, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

—Dios, Thomas… ¡Ah! —Jadeo sobre la boca del muchacho.

Thomas aferró sus piernas a las caderas de su jefe y encajó los dedos de sus manos en la espalda opuesta, pasándolas de vez en cuando por el lacio cabello del coreano.

Minho solo le miraba, de vez en cuando arremetiendo contra su cuello sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de estrujarse contra la apretada carne del muchacho; sintiendo como esta le bombeaba con fuerza y estiraba la piel de su miembro hasta el tope. No faltaba mucho para que él explotara en el interior de Thomas. Y Thomas, podía avecinar un segundo orgasmo por su parte, esta vez sin siquiera ser masturbado por el coreano.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco embestidas. Minho tomó las caderas de su corredor, empujó con fuerza en aquella quinta y última embestida y enseguida, el orgasmo le nublo la vista. Su semen salió a borbotones en el interior de Thomas y el muchacho, no hacía más que observar la expresión de plena satisfacción de su jefe lo que enseguida, le hizo llegar. Gimió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como una gota de su semen llegaba a parar a su mejilla izquierda.

El peso de Minho cayó sobre el cuerpo de Thomas, quien lo recibió a gusto entre sus brazos, sintiendo el miembro del coreano en su interior, aún erecto e increíblemente más grande que antes.

—Eres un salvaje… —Musitó Thomas, en broma.

Minho levantó el rostro, mirándole con preocupación y tensando su mandíbula. Lo última que quería, era haberle hecho daño al otro corredor en su primera vez.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, limpiando con su pulgar derecho la pequeña gota de semen que había volado hasta la mejilla del otro muchacho.

—Un poco adolorido, pero creo que es por ser la primera vez. Debo acostumbrarme —Ante sus palabras, abrió los ojos como platos, negando torpemente con sus manos al aire—. Es decir, no es como si fuésemos a hacer esto otra vez… Y-Yo. Dios, es una tontería. A-Además, somos hombres ¿No? Es imposi- —Minho le calló con un beso corto al tiempo en el que apoyaba ambas manos sobre la cama a cada lado de Thomas para mirarle desde arriba.

—¿Quieres esto, Thomas? —Le preguntó, tomando un semblante serio—. La verdad es que quizás nunca vayamos a salir de este maldito laberinto y me importa un carajo lo que piensen esos larchos de allí afuera. Además, en cualquier momento podríamos morir… Yo si quiero esto o mejor dicho, necesito esto. No con cualquiera, lo necesito contigo. —Se mordió el labio, comenzando a mover nuevamente sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante; su erección estaba intacta, lista para otro round.

Thomas soltó un gemido. Él tenía razón. Quizás nunca saldrían o quizás algo peor, podrían morir ¿Pero eso que importaba? ¡A la mierda! el solo quería estar con Minho.

—¿Sabes algo, Minho?

—¿Mmh?

—Me está volviendo a dar frío.

Minho dejó escapar una ronca risa. Thomas sonrió.

* * *

 **Burbuja Phantomhive:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Recuerden que sus comentarios son la paga de cada autor.


End file.
